


You Got Games on Your Phone?

by glozing



Series: behind the stage: seventeen [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: !!!! its my guilty addiction, M/M, One Shot, chansol, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glozing/pseuds/glozing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fetus dino will always be a fetus</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Games on Your Phone?

**Author's Note:**

> IM SRRY I JUST LOVE WRITING CRACK ISH NON AU ONESHOTS

"Hey Chan, wanna listen to my new mixtape?" Hansol called out, immediately hearing clambering footsteps come closer. The boy nodded eagerly and stuck an earphone in. Dino had a plan, and he knew how to execute it. 

_Now I'm on my way to whatever's waitin_

Dino visibly nodded, thinking about how the lyrics sounded inspirational. Hansol smiled once he saw this, making Dino's internal smirk curl madly.

_Mwogadwaessdeun go straight (go straight)_

"Wow," Chan said, trying to exaggerate his impressiveness. He had to admit, the song was amazing, but he was on a mission right now, just as serious as the ones on SEVENTEEN project. Vernon nodded, again, having a really stupid smile on his face. He was such a walking meme, SEVENTEEN didn't know what do with him. Alongside these thoughts, he made sure to keep a tally anytime Vernon might've said a gold worthy line in English, or said 'Fronting.' 

_Fuck what they'd be talkin bout_

Suddenly, Chan was out of his daze of focusing on the mission. He waited again, making sure if he heard everything right.

_(the fuck they talkin bout)_

Chan whipped his head to Hansol, and Hansol soon realized his mistake. Chan swore he could see the flashbacks of Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Joshua hyperventilating and lecturing when Hansol taught Chan what a penis was in his eyes. To defend, he did need to know his own genitalia, but it was hilarious to watch. Hansol yanked out the earbuds, looking back up at Chan with pleading eyes. Chan was not expecting this, but this made his mission much easier.

"Please don't tell, Chan, I forgot I was supposed to show you the one Seungcheol bleeped out, please forgive me--" Chan stopped him by leaning back and smirking. His smirk was now showing very very easily.

"I mean, I won't under one condition," Chan's eyes shifted around the room, trying to make Hansol nervous and confused.

"Please tell me, I'll do anything," Hansol begged, on his knees. Chan smiled with his teeth, and his eyes darkened. Once Chan's mouth opened up, Hansol was at attention.

"You got any games on your phone?" Chan asked the age old question, knowing he would win this. Hansol sighed a sigh of defeat as he handed over his own phone to the boy. Chan giggled and gave him a quick hug, which made Hansol groan in emotional distatchment from his phone and mixtape.

 

_Mission success._

 


End file.
